Introductions
by TheBSisters
Summary: Guess what happens when Joy introduces the other emotions to internet fads, and popular websites? Ultimate chaos, that's what! Follow Riley's emotions as she discovers new things, like YouTube, Twitter, Googleplus and more! Rated T for safety.
1. Youtube

A/N - Hi everyone! Belleroo9 here with my first Inside Out fanfic! My sister, Billboo, does not like my pairings, so if you don't support Joy x Fear, or Disgust x Anger x Sadness, then go to her. She supports Fear x Sadness, and Joy x Anger. Anyway, this is a fanfic about how the emotions react to internet sayings and/or things, like YOLO, or other famous internet sensations, usually ending with Fear overreacting, and Anger getting annoyed. The first chapter will be about Youtube.

Chapter one: What's Youtube?

12 year old Riley sat on her bed, tapping the keys on her laptop frantically.

"Guess what?!" Joy asked the other emotions excitedly. They turned their heads to stare at her awkwardly. "Riley' s dad got us a Youtube account! He sent us the username and password by email!" This piece of information was all that Joy needed to say in order to have all 4 of the other emotions at the controls. At least they had been expanded!

Sadness watched to screen flicker to the login button in the top right corner, as Riley entered the codes. She remembered the pain of learning to type, and sighed sorrowfully. Almost nothing could cheer her up, ever. Sure, there were a few times when Joy had managed to lift her downcast spirits, but normally she was melancholic.

Anger looked at the bottom of the sign in form, and growled at the little 'I am not a robot' code. He saw the numbers that were twisted in ways that you would have to have the best vision in the world to understand them. He read the numbers aloud, while grumbling under his breath that he hated these things.

Usually Fear or Sadness, the more knowledgeable emotions, would do things like that, but Fear was writing down a list of possible things that could happen, and Sadness was obviously talking to herself in her own head. Anger and Disgust, in Anger' s mind, were close behind the two, with the ever annoying and excited Joy way behind their standards.

The nerds were always busy, so Anger usually took up the job, while Disgust waited as backup in case Anger was wrong. The code, something like 4028, was accidentally read as 4020, because of those stupid lines across the zero. Anger tried again, this time making 3189 into 3789. Anger was about to destroy the computer, when Fear looked up, and put in the correct code this time, 2568.

"Gahh! Do you see the trouble we take just to get **into** this stupid site?" Anger let out some of his steam by letting his head begin glowing. He looked back to the screen when Joy began typing.

"What are you doing?" Fear asked apprehensively. He gazed at the computer before deciding that Joy was nuts. "Are you crazy? We can't upload **that** video! Our name is said by Riley' s dad at the beginning!"

Joy nodded, apparently taking the precaution before loading another app. The video editing app took a while to come up, but she knew that at least Fear would calm down after she did this.

Joy directed Riley to bleep out the part when Riley' s dad says her name, and then saving the new file. Fear sighed with approval when she finished.

After posting their intro video, Joy decided to look up other people's videos. She searched for cat videos, because she knew that she would find something funny there. Around an hour later, most of the emotions were cracking up, with the exception of Fear and Sadness, the latter of which felt bad for the pranked cats, and the first of which always jumped when a cat fell off something, or when someone scared it.

Joy wiped the water from her eyes and let out a sigh. She looked down at the time in the lower right hand corner and noticed that it was 10:00 PM.

"Oh no! We're up past bedtime!" She called to the other emotions. They nodded their heads in agreement and started getting Riley ready for bed.

'That sure went well... What should I introduce them to next?" Joy thought to herself.

A/N - Yay! Inside Out was like, the best movie ever! It was extremely sad, but you know, movies are meant to be emotional. Anyway, feel free to answer Joy' s question in the reviews, but don't expect me to use them, and remember to subscribe!


	2. Twitter

A/N - Thank you all for reviewing! I did not use your ideas, however they may be used in the near future. I forgot to add this in the author's note last time, I do not own Inside Out, and probably never will. Also, feel free to give suggestions for what they should be introduced to in the comments, and remember to subscribe!

Fear, who had been up all night during dream duty, watched as Riley' s mom walked into the dimly lit bedroom. Riley had woken up at 6, and ate breakfast then, but Fear had not woken the other emotions yet. He had hoped that Riley would go back to sleep, but it appeared that she had insomnia. He sighed and quickly left the controls, keeping an ear out for what Riley' s mom would say.

The purple emotion knocked on the color coded doors, and waited unt he heard a yawn from each before he slunk back to the control room. He heard Riley' s mom begin speaking.

"Riley, your father and I have begun to realize that you are at an age that you should be introduced to social media, like most of the friends you talk about." The grown-up smiled.

Riley yawned, and asked, "Which one? There are a TON of social media websites and apps..."

"Twitter."

Riley looked up again from rubbing her crusty eyes. "Huh?"

"Twitter. The website and app for teens instead of young adults." Fear heard footsteps down the ramp and turned to see the other emotions. They spread out and sat at their normal controls, and Fear let Joy have the reins.

Joy let Riley smile and say, "Yay! That's the one that most of my friends have!"

Joy happily watched Riley' s mom give Riley a piece of paper that contained a username, email, and password. Joy directed Riley to pick up the laptop that sat on her dresser, and then bring up the website.

Anger smiled happily when he saw that there was no 'I am not a robot' code, and let go of the trigger he had been about to pull. He watched as Riley' s mom left the room with a phone call, and Riley' s attention was directed back to the screen. The password was put in, and a profile page popped up.

Fear looked at his list, as of 5 minutes ago, and added a few things after seeing the profile settings and info.

"Joy? I could give you about a thousand reasons not to fill this out yet." He asked, looking at the numbered list. The yellow emotion nodded knowingly, and directed Riley to click the search bar. Since the 'cat' thing went so well last time, which was 3 weeks ago, she searched it here too.

Disgust watched, ready to push a button that would make Riley close the computer if she had to. Her interest was sparked when they scrolled to see an account called 'Simon's Cat'. A picture of a line drawing cat was to the immediate left of the words. She nodded to Joy, who made Riley click on it.

Sadness knew that she would not be needed from the start of the login process, but she kept herself ready in case a sad video came on. She watched Joy pull a lever to have Riley click a link, that brought them back to YouTube.

"What the heck?!" Anger shouted angrily, as the site had brought them back to that dreaded site. The good thing was that they didn't have to login again. A short animation came on a few seconds later, and they were intrigued. A half hour later of watching **those** videos, Joy remembered what they were here for.

"Well, it looks like we'll be following this for a while!" She shouted happily as she went back to the original page and subscribed to the account. She then turned the computer off when they heard Riley' s mom's voice.

"Breakfast!" It came up the stairs and into the pre-teen's room. The emotions shrugged and let Riley go. After all, that had been pretty exciting, only 3 weeks after the first social media they had been introduced to.

A/N - My sister, Billboo, gave me the idea for the next one, so I'll be looking up a lot of stuff on fanfiction in a bit. This entire thing was actually based on the real site called Twitter, and because we don't have a Twitter account, I had to research a few things. Simon's cat is one of our favorite cartoons, and I will probably never own it. It belongs to, you guessed it, Simon. I suggest you look it up, it's really funny! Another thing, please do not use my story as you down, by copying and pasting it into fanfiction. That is piracy people! If you respect my work, I'll respect yours. Thanks for reading!


	3. I'll let you guys guess this one! :D

Ok. As many of you have NOT guessed, this time, she's gonna be introduced to... dun dun duh da! I'll keep it a suprise for when Joy states it! Also, this time, she doesn't get an account for the website. I think in this one, I might have a better time not making Anger annoyed at the stupid login thing. I know MY Anger hated that login...

Joy tightened her grip on the controls, watching, as if in slow motion, the cup of tea splash to the floor, and the purple emotion start screaming and curling up into a ball. The red, brick-like emotion stomped up to her.

"Joy! You DON'T need to be at the controls right now! This is an outrage! We've been embarrased, publicly! Well, on youtube, but hey! She has no need to be happy right now!" Anger growled as Joy carefully let go, and stepped back from her section of the console.

She watched as Fear stopped screaming, only to hysterically press a few buttons, and then faint on the floor. Disgust rolled her eyes at both the lilac emotion, and the monitor, watching with extreme disinterest as they saw the video of Riley falling of hwr skateboard and landing flat on her face, for the second time. Neither Joy, nor any of the other emotions knew how the video had gotten on the internet, but there were already 28 remixes of it, and Anger was not taking it well.

Sadness, after finally reaching a point to where she had stopped crying because of the unneeded publicity of their failure, reached over and pressed a button on the console.

Riley closed the internet tab, and instead looked up something she had heard one of her friends talking about. The website took a bit of time to load, but there, Riley looked in curiosity at the blue themed background, and the two white boxes with 9 words in each.

Joy, seeing some semblance of a need for herself, took it upon herself to click on the search bar in the corner, and to type in the word that had worked so many times for their interest. As she clicked on the search button, she clicked on the strange looking word to the side, that had previously said 'story'. When she clicked, a menu popped up, with four choices. Story, writer, community, or forum. She clicked 'story' again, and then the screen flashed blank for about two seconds as the computer proccesed her request.

The search bar popped up again with the word she had searched in the box, and the number of stories with the word in either the title or description listed below. She read the number, which was 35,421, and sighed. Then, Joy decided to use the filters to choose the best one. She chose the genre Adventure, the rating, k-t, because she thought she was mature enough for that, and for the fandom, she chose movies, and then Cats. Once she had narrowed it down, she tried to remember what Cats was about.

Joy recalled the slightly faded memory of Riley watching the play Cats. Riley laughed at the memory, and began searching through the stories, finally stumbling upon a few containing the character Mistoffellees. Mistoffellees had been her favorite cat in the entire play, whith his ability to do daring stunts and tricks, his athleticism, and his magic tricks. She clicked on one of the few and started reading the story.

After a few hours of going through the stories, Riley looked up at the clock. Fear quickly pressed a button to alarm her about the time, and Riley took off down the stairs to get ready for dinner. Joy now had a bucket ful of daydreams about the few stories that she had read, and was ready to create some of these stories by herself.

Riley felt herself wondering what was happening to her, and then remembered that a company called PIXAR was coming out with a new movoe, Inside Out, that was supposed to explain what was going on in your head. Joy made a mental note to try and get Riley's parents to let her watch it. She thought, 'Come on, it's not like they'll get anything right!'

Ok guys. Guess what she discovered. I left a million hints in there, so why don't you guys guess what you thought this thing was in the comments below, and leave some ideas for the next one! I can't say I will use it immediatly, but when I'm out of ideas (thanks a LOT Joy... you used them all up in this one...), I might just use yours!


	4. Suggestion 1: Deviant Art

A/N - It's about time I actually use a suggestion! You'll know if it's yours just by the story. Oh, one thing: I don't actually use most of these sites and apps you guys are suggesting, so I may not be able to accurately portray them easily. Sorry about the (2?) month hiatus, I recently got into Undertale and wanted to write stuff for it... and got sidetracked from life in general. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let the story commence!

Joy, after getting Riley to turn off her computer for the night, sighed contentedly. Riley had enjoyed an eventful day - hockey lessons from 8-10 in the morning, a birthday party at Riley's new friend Jordan's house from 11-4, and the rest of her day had been spent reading fanfictions about this movie called "Inside Out". Though she had not seen the movie, and it had not occurred to her that this movie was even in theatres, much less out on disc, the fanfictions had proved to cause her a slight deja vu in that she semi-recognized the characters from somewhere... but from _where_ was still left in the dark.

"Guys, 5 seconds 'til lights out!" Joy called to the other emotions, who were huddled in a corner discussing the plans for the next day. Sadness looked up from the diagram that she had been drawing of Riley's school's interior, and nodded, noting Joy's sudden jolt. Joy seemed to have been frozen in time, like an iceberg, never to melt, until she seemed to glow even brighter.

"Do you guys remember that website that Jordan was showing us at his house?" She slowly questioned her team. The other three brightly colored emotions looked up from the diagram and nodded slowly. Joy illuminated the entire room, at this point, she was too excited about her idea.

"We should make an account too! Riley might like drawing, maybe we could become popular there, and people would like our art!"

"Joy, we don't just become popular because of art, and I'm pretty sure that Riley's art is nothing to be known for," The bright green emotion shook her head, clearly disgusted with Joy's idea. "Besides, most of the people on that site were _way_ better than Riley _or_ Jordan _._ Heck, they were even better than Riley's _art teacher_. There's no way we could become popular because of this. We're just not good enough."

Fear began wringing his hands in anxiety. "I dunno Joy... what if the kids at school recognize our work and hate it and make fun of Riley at school, and what if some stranger starts following Riley... What if Riley begins being stalked!" The purple emotion had begun pacing in circles around the table on which the diagram stood; he had almost made a 10th lap around the table when the brick-red emotion stopped him by standing in his way.

"If you wear a hole in this floor from your pacing, I swear I'll burn you to a crisp! I took ages yesterday cleaning it from when Disgust found that awful fanfiction and threw up! I'm not cleaning it again!" The brick's head had burst into flames, causing the more nervous of the two to jump into the air and curl into a ball upon landing.

"Guys... It'll be fine! And if any of those things _do_ happen," Joy told the other emotions calmly while watching the screen go black, "We'll just tell our parents, and they'll fix it!"

Anger nodded, letting his head cool down, and Disgust snorted. "Well, if you are actually going to create an account on Deviant Art, then make sure to let _me_ decide what gets put on it. I don't want us getting a bad rep for terrible art that _you_ pick out, Joy."

Joy nodded, acknowledging the shorter emotion's comment. "Alright then Disgust. Fear, Sadness, are you two ok with us creating this account?"

Fear hesitated, seemingly going over a list of possible malignant outcomes in his head, but he eventually decided that the consequences could be handled, and nodded cautiously. Sadness saw nothing wrong with the idea, so she nodded solemnly.

"Joy? As long as nothing sad happens... I'll be ok with this. Just... if anyone says anything mean to us about it... let's tell Mom and Dad." The tear-shaped emotion confirmed with the star.

Joy smiled, knowing that they'd have something new to do in the morning. "Alright then it's settled! When we get up, we'll create this account and maybe post something?"

"Yeah!" The other emotions agreed in unision. After completing their diagram, and planning out the routes to their classes, they all headed to bed, ready for the next day.

A/N - So, this chapter will have 2 parts, because I was able to figure out how to write longer stories and make them more interesting. The next part will hopefully be written soon, and I'll hopefully be back to updating around once a week.

-Belleroo9


End file.
